Salsa
by darkclocks
Summary: Alex and Olivia go out for a night of salsa music. What will happen later?


_A/N: One shot only. No matter how much you beg :-) (I have unfinished stuff I should probably finish.)_

**SALSA**

It all started innocent enough.

Drinks after work with the squad pretty soon turned into drinks for two. Which turned into the occasional dinner after work and then a rare movie or shopping day. Before they knew it, Olivia Benson and Alex Cabot were spending a lot of their free time together - not that they had a lot of free time. Coffee before work some mornings, take-out in the office, soup runs when one of them was sick.

It wasn't just hanging out, however; there was something that drew the two together in ways that anyone with eyes or ears could notice. All it took was the sound of Alex's heels clicking down the halls to put a big smile on Olivia's face, even when she'd been scowling at her partner all day. The tough-as-nails ice queen prosecutor started to melt when Det. Benson pleaded for a search warrant with the brown puppy dog eyes.

The long gazing looks Olivia gave her ADA. The fact that Alex only sat on Olivia's desk with her long legs always in front of her detective.

And then there was the flirting.

Sometimes it was overt - they way Alex said "detective" followed by a smirk or how she sat on Olivia's desk, crossing her long legs in front of the object of her affection.

Sometimes it was subtle - the long gazing looks Olivia gave the ADA when she walked into the room or the way she jumped to protect and defend when Alex was under attack.

Sometimes it was volatile - the arguments where neither was backing down and both knew just how much they could push the other's buttons and challenge them without crossing a line.

Most times, though, it was playful - the easy banter between two people who, despite their different backgrounds, just seemed to fit together like peanut butter on apples.

And it was that playfulness and banter that brought them to this moment, the moment when just being "good friends" no longer seemed like an option.

"That salsa band was really good tonight," Alex said, pouring two glasses of wine from them after they returned to her apartment from a night out. "I'm glad you suggested it."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Olivia said, putting her jacket on the couch and making her way to the kitchen to help Alex. "I really enjoy salsa music. And dancing."

"I noticed," Alex said, grinning.

"What?" Olivia said, giving her a strange look.

"Oh come on, you were literally dancing in your chair," Alex said, smirking. "You should have went out there on the dance floor. I would have enjoyed seeing that."

Olivia blushed, unsure if Alex meant she'd get a laugh out of watching her dance or if she would appreciate the view.

"It's been a long day and I was way too overdressed for salsa dancing. So were you," Olivia said, still wearing her work clothes. The night out to see the band was impromptu and neither had time to change. "Let me help you with that."

Alex dropped the wine cork on the floor and was about to pick it up when Olivia leaned down to get it. Somehow, the two of them got tangled up, causing Olivia to trip Alex and Alex to nearly fall the the floor before Olivia caught her.

Olivia had her arms around Alex who was leaned back, almost like a "dip" in a dance move, and Alex's hands were holding Olivia's shoulders. But neither of them moved for a moment, at least long enough for their eyes to lock in their current predicament.

Olivia finally pulled Alex up, but neither moved their hands and arms from holding the other one.

Alex's blue eyes twinkled and when she finally spoke, she spoke slowly with a slightly lower tone, so as to not be misunderstood.

"Like I said, _detective,_ if you wanted to dance tonight, you should have just _asked_ me," she said, her piercing eyes never leaving Olivia's.

There was no doubt left in Olivia's mind what was happening between them, what Alex wanted, what she wanted. She'd thought about making a move or just talking to Alex, but the timing never seemed right, and she was afraid - afraid she was misinterpreting.

But not tonight. There was no misreading anything tonight. Alex had been laying it on hard all night, but that, that was the final nail in the coffin that said, "go ahead, Olivia. Kiss her."

So she did.

Olivia slowly pulled Alex closer, closed her eyes and pressed their lips together, praying she didn't get pushed away.

She didn't.

In fact, Alex's grip on her tightened and Olivia felt the blonde kiss her back. When they finally broke free, Olivia opened her eyes to see a smiling and glowing Alex. All it took was a nod from both of them to reassure the other that the kiss was okay, more than okay in fact.

That kiss was exactly what they had been wanting and now their moment was here.

"It's about time," Alex said.

Olivia laughed, then tightened her arms around Alex, walked her back against the counter.

"If you wanted a kiss, _counselor,_ all you had to do was just ask," Olivia said before kissing Alex again.

_As always, your reviews are appreciated. Love it, hate it, have ideas? Let me know with a comment or on twitter -rileyclox!_


End file.
